Usopire
Usopire is Magma-Man's third Nazi Zombies map. It takes place on the outskirts of San Kan City and continues the story started with Lockdown, called Lies. The map is in a two-story building, plus the basement and the mine. Not counting the mine, Usopire is about 1.5x as large as Nacht der Untoten. Opening Cutscene The cutscene opens with the four characters fighting in Lockdown. All hope seems to be lost, but then the power goes out in the building, and the shields go down, allowing the four to escape. They get into a car and escape the city. They eventually end up in an area that looks much like a Minecraft map, just not blocky, and they see one house out in the distance. The car breaks down and they must travel on foot. Christopher then says "Well, at least those monsters aren't chasing us anymore!" Then a zombie comes out of the ground and takes Nooring's leg. He yells at the others to go as hundreds of zombies start to swarm the area. They manage to get to the house, and the owner, Daniel Orien, let's them in, then barricades the door. He tells the trio he is fully aware of the zombie invasion and to gear up. "They're coming." ﻿Characters *﻿Richard Keats *Michael Navarro *Shayla Cohen *Daniel Orien Weapons The Wunderwaffe DG-2 will not be returning, as will the KEW-7. Three new Keats' Firearms weapons have been added, the KWW-1, LEH-2, and the KFP-1. The KFP-1 is the replacement for the M1911. *Arisaka *Bouncing Betty *Desert Eagle *FG42 *Galil *Gersch Device *HML-4 *IRL-1 *KCR-5 *KEW-9 *KFP-1 *KML-2 *KRW-4 *KSG-1 *KWW-1 *LEH-1 *LEH-2 *M1911 *M1 Garand *PPSh-41 *Ray Gun *RRL-3 *SPAS-12 *Spectre w/ Warsaw Camo *Springfield w/ Scope *STG-44 *Stielhandgranate *WA2000 w/ Thermal Scope ﻿Power-Ups *''Max Ammo'' (An Ammunition Box) - Gives all players full ammo for all guns. This will not refill the player's current magazine. It is a good idea for every player to reload before retrieving this pickup, to get the most ammo from it, particularly with LMGs. *''Nuke'' (A nuclear bomb) Kills all of the zombies in a vicinity. (Also gives 400 points to each player) Note that there is a delay between getting the Nuke, and the zombies dying. *''Insta-Kill'' (A skull) - Makes all of the zombies a one hit kill with any weapon. The player will receive 110 points per kill (100 and 10, separately). Knife kills obtain 130 points. *''Double Points'' (A "2X") - Doubles all points given to all players when damaging/killing a zombie or rebuilding a barrier. *''Death Machine'' (Bullets) - Gives the player who picked it up the Death Machine for 30 seconds. ﻿Perk-a-Cola ﻿Usopire shall be the first zombie map made by Magma-Man that will feature Perk-a-Cola. *Concussion Cola (credit goes to Daniel Smith) **(1500 Points) - Disorients any zombie that strikes/hits the player for one second, useful when combined with Jugger-nog. *Jugger-nog **(2000 Points) - Doubles the player's health. *Quick Revive **(1500 Points) - Allows the User to quickly revive teammates, or if it is single-player, will give them a second chance. *Salvager (credit goes to HellHoundSlayer) **(500 Points) - Allows the User to not lose their perks when downed. The player will lose the Salvager perk though, and will have to re-buy it. *Super Sale Soda **(5000 Points) - Reduces all other purchases by 50%, highly recommened to be combined with the Salvager perk. May feature more. Possible other Perk-a-Colas to appear: *Speed Cola *Double-Tap Root-Beer Features Features in canon maps that are appearing in Usopire are Perk-a-Cola and the Mystery Box. Terrorantulas Terrorantulas are the replacement for Hellhounds in this map. They are giant, mutated, zombified spiders that latch onto your face poisoning you and impairing your vision until you get them off by meleeing. Auto-Changer Machine The Auto-Changer Machine returns from Lockdown. The Mine One of the rooms is a entrance to a mine. At the bottom of the mine is a the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Problem is, getting to the prize is an almost impossible task. Remains Another new enemy, these spawn in the mine and do not count to rounds like the zombies and terrorantulas do. And Old Friend... At Round 15, an old friend will arive... a zombified Christopher Nooring. He will be a boss and will attempt to break down the door. If he succeeds, it will be open and zombies will poor in for the rest of the match, and you will also be able to leave the building. ﻿The Map ﻿Achievements Arachnophobic - 20 Gamerscore - Finish a terror round without getting your head grabbed by a single Terrorantula. Miner - 30 Gamerscore - Get to the bottom of the mine Remember Me!? - 50 Gamerscore - Get attacked by the zombified Christopher Nooring. ﻿Easter Eggs Musical Easter Egg This map's musical easter egg is In Search of Brains, which is parady of the song, In Search of Diamonds. ﻿Trivia *﻿"Usopire" is the name of my fan fiction Animorphs planet *It takes place during the night on single-player, during the day on co-op/private match, and morning during an online match. Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Lies Category:Usopire